Greta And Brass
by Marymel
Summary: Jim spends an afternoon at the park with everyone, and spends some time with Greta.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I always loved the character of Brass. I was watching a rerun of the season five episode Hollywood Brass and this story popped into my head. I love writing stories with Brass and Jackson, so I wondered what might happen if Brass babysat Greta. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Even with cooler temperatures, it was a pretty day. So Jim Brass wanted to take Eli Brown and Jackson Sanders to the dog park with their dogs. Eli's mom Tina and Jackson's dad Greg thought it was a great idea, and agreed to meet the detective and his dog Spot at the park.

Eli arrived first, and happily hugged Jim and got kisses from Spot. "He's grown!" Eli said as he happily pet the Dalmatian.

"Yeah," Jim said with a warm smile. He loved being a father figure to Warrick's son.

"Oh, Greg and Morgan said their on the way," Tina told Jim. "They called and said their bringing Sam and Hank."

Sure enough, Greg, Morgan, Jackson and Scruffy walked up with Morgan carrying baby Greta. The baby girl gurgled happily when she saw her CSI family.

Jim couldn't help but smile at the innocent baby girl. "Hey!" He said as Greg helped Jackson with Scruffy's leash.

Greta smiled and reached for the detective. "I think that means she wants her Uncle Jim to hold her," Morgan said with a smile.

"May I?" Jim asked. Morgan barely said "yes" when Greta leaned over and let Jim take her.

Morgan smiled at the sight of Greta with Jim. Even after everything Morgan went through because of Ellie, she never hated or blamed Jim. And she knew Jim had a second chance to be a dad of sorts with Eli.

Jim smiled at the baby girl. "Hi," he whispered. "How are ya?" Greta smiled softly.

Jackson tugged at Jim's waist. "Uncle Jim, guess what? She can say 'papa' and 'nana' now!"

"She can?" Jim said with a smile. Greta simply investigated the button on Jim's polo shirt.

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "We're trying to get her to talk more, but she only knows a little bit."

"She'll talk when she's ready," Greg said with a warm smile. He, too, loved the sight of his daughter with the detective.

Soon Sara and Gil arrived with Hank, and Nick arrived with Sam. Jackson and Eli loved playing with the dogs, and everyone was having a good time.

Tina set a blanket on the grass and Jim sat down with baby Greta. The gruff detective couldn't help but smile as his friends' daughter chatted away in her own language as her brother and CSI family played with the dogs.

Morgan and Tina smiled as Greta crawled over to Jim. "Ah," Greta said as she smiled at the detective.

"Well, hi," Jim said as he lifted the sweet baby into his lap. "You've really grown. Did I see you walking a few days ago?"

Greta smiled as Morgan said, "She's trying to walk a little more lately. Scruffy has so much patience, the way she always tries to crawl after her."

Jim laughed softly. "You're growing up, huh?" Greta simply smiled.

"Mama!" Jackson called. "We taught Scruffy a new trick!"

"Oh, cool!" Morgan said. She and Jim watched as the boys threw a Frisbee and Scruffy caught it mid-air.

Greta laughed as the dogs ran and chased balls and the Frisbee, but she stayed close to Jim most of the day. Jim couldn't help but smile at the sweet baby girl.

"You know something?" Jim asked the baby girl. "I remember when your dad first became a CSI. I wondered if he'd be any good. Turns out...he's great at his job." Jim smiled as he looked at Greg with Jackson. It was clear the father and son loved each other.

A sad smile crossed Jim's face as he watched Morgan with Greg and Jackson. He still carried guilt for what his daughter did to Morgan, but the young CSI never blamed Jim. Thinking of how he always loved Ellie even though she did everything in her power to hurt Jim brought a pang of sadness to the detective. Even though he knew he wasn't responsible for what Ellie did, she was still his daughter and he would always love her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Greta patted his arm. "Ba!" She shouted. Jim chuckled. "Hey," he whispered. Greta gazed at Jim as if to ask if he was okay. Jim simply smiled. "You know, I had a little girl once." Tina smiled sadly as she overheard Jim talking to Greta.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Of course, she's not little anymore." Jim smiled at the inquisitive baby girl. "But she'll always be my baby girl. You know, sometimes I think about what I could've done different or better with her." Greta simply sighed and looked up at the detective with a small smile. Jim smiled back at her. "But...even with everything...I still love her. And even though she's..." he looked at the innocent baby's face. "I know I can't change what happened, and I know she made the choices that..." He sighed as he looked at Greta. She knew nothing of how Jim's daughter almost killed her mother or any of the bad blood between Jim and Ellie. Like her brother, she just adored Jim and all their CSI family.

Jim smiled and gently brushed the baby's fine strawberry blonde hair with his hand. "Ma dada?" Greta asked as if to ask if Jim was okay. Jim simply smiled at the sweet baby girl. "I'm okay," he said. "And life goes on. Which is good, because that means I get to hang out with you and your brother and Eli."

"Ah!" Greta said as she plopped her arms down in a shrug. Jim and Tina softly laughed at the baby girl. "I think she knows you needed a buddy today," Tina told the detective.

"Yeah," Jim said with a warm smile. Greta smiled and Jim and Tina both chatted with the happy baby.

Morgan, Greg and everyone smiled at the sight of Jim Brass chatting with the baby girl. They knew the detective went through hell with his own daughter, and everyone loved having them in their extended family.

Spot and Scruffy walked up to the pair of the blanket with Eli and Jackson following close behind. Greta laughed as the dogs sniffed and licked her hands.

Sara and Tina brought sandwiches and bottled water and everyone sat down to eat. Greta laughed when Jackson and Eli gave the dogs part of their sandwiches. Jim found himself smiling and laughing with the baby girl and everyone.

"I think you've got a good pal, there," Nick told the detective.

Greta stayed close to Jim most of the afternoon. The detective smiled as the baby chatted away with everyone as if to tell them all about her day.

"Uncle Jim," Jackson said. "I'm glad you got to play with Greta."

"Yeah, me too," Jim said honestly. He love being part of everyone's family.

 **The End**


End file.
